Una Noche Para Olvidar
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Un amor no es fácil de olvidar, pero, sí un recuerdo se puede sustituir con otro, se debería de poder olvidar, o eso creo. Eso quiero creer, y lo quiero descubrir. Daré todo lo que le guste a quién me de todo lo que yo quiera... solo por una noche.


Buenas, FanFicMatica está de vuelta! No aseguro tener las actualizaciones súper rápido, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance 3! Para celebrar mi regreso me he creado este SongFic, OneShot. No me decidía sobre que personajes usar pero terminaron siendo Karin y Sasuke por elección de una hermana gemela desconocida que descubrí hoy(? jajaja

Espero lo disfruten :*

_**Declainer:** _Los personajes son Karin Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi :'(... el OS está inspirado en la canción "Give you what you like" de Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Mis manos sudaban mientras mis piernas se movían solas hacia la barra de aquel lugar nocturno. El maquillaje se encargaba de ocultar perfectamente los moretones que el dolor y el despecho se había encargado de enmarcar en mi rostro, y con la oscuridad del lugar no se notaba el rojo en mis ojos. Un ceñido vestido negro que alcanzaba a cubrir apenas lo necesario en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, con su escote cuadrado en el pecho y las mangas de encaje ajustadas permitía desviar las miradas hacia mí, mientras yo flotaba en el aire gracias a mis zapatos dorados de tacón que aumentaban mi estatura por 15 cm, atados hasta mis rodillas por cadenas, como botas semitransparentes. Las grandes argollas en mis orejas y el largo colgante en mi cuello en forma de cadena, del llamativo color de mis zapatos brillaban con las bajas luces y resaltaban por instantes el intenso rojo de mi cabello y mis ojos.

No estaba segura de lo que buscaba aquella noche pero tampoco me parecía prioridad pensar en ello. Lo descubriría con el paso de las horas.

Una última inhalación del cigarrillo en mis manos me dejó en la barra con un vaso de whisky en las rocas en mis manos y una infinita necesidad por conseguir un cigarrillo más. Pretendía pedir uno más cuando apareció delante de mí. Una mano frente a mi rostro sosteniendo un cigarrillo y el cuerpo que lo sostenía, solo se acercaba a mí desde atrás.

Podía claramente sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello y el olor a menta llegaba hasta mi nariz. No di la vuelta ni pregunté, solo recibí el cigarrillo y sin decir nada más lo encendí sin dar la vuelta o investigar. Su cuerpo se alejó y vi de reojo como tomaba asiento junto a mí. No había nada que decir, no había nada que explicar, nuestros ojos decían más de lo que nuestros labios pudieran expresar.

El lugar estaba lleno pero solo estábamos nosotros dos en ese momento. Su cuerpo que sigiloso se había acercado con su silla hasta mi resultaba delirante y muy atractivo. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía, pero deje que su mano derecha se colara por mi cintura mientras pedía otra bebida para mí y una cerveza para él. Suspiré despacio al sentir el olor de su colonia sobre mí. No sé sí por el alcohol, el dolor, o la poca luz pero aquel solo olor me hipnotizó.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos. Aquel sabor a menta y alcohol inundó mi boca y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo por completo. Sentía sus manos con firmeza recorrer mi espalda mientras yo me derretía en su pecho. Las lágrimas se habían borrado de mis recuerdos, ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en quien succionaba mis labios como una dulce golosina y me hacia volar sin dar explicaciones. Abrí mis ojos solo para apreciar una vez más su cabello caer sobre mi frente. No hacían falta motivos o explicaciones.

Una habitación llena de luz nos recibió un par de cuadras más tarde. Más heridas llegarían a mi alma y eran justo lo que necesitaba para que el corazón olvidara. Después de todo, si no podía olvidar, al menos buscaría algo nuevo que recordar. Ya sabía lo que quería y podía entender a simple vista que era lo que a él le gustaba.

Las mentiras que de sus labios salían eran una dulce melodía para mí. Mis pensamientos volaban mientras acariciaba mis piernas diciendo jamás haber conocido a alguien como yo. Al menos por esa noche era la única para él, y él, el único para mí. No habría en el mundo nada mejor para olvidar que algo nuevo para recordar, eso me repetía una y otra vez. Solo había una cosa clara, sí él me daba lo que yo quería, yo le daría todo lo que a él le gustaba.

La actuación se vuelve un buen compañero cuando la noche te sonríe junto a un extraño, los deseos y placeres son los mismos y el sentimiento no debe de ser sincero. La imaginación se deja llevar y permite encontrar sustitutos baratos para el amor, sobre todo cuando es lo que has dado sin haber recibido. Eso te permite saber como expresarlo sin recibirlo, o sin sentirlo. Sin importar cuantas veces lo pienses, los sentimientos son fáciles de manipular.

Las botellas hacían figuras en el piso mientras despacio las cadenas eran desatadas una por una, con tal sensualidad que mi piel se erizaba a cada rose de sus dedos, con tal delicadeza que cada broche se deslizaba prácticamente por su cuenta. Por momentos deseaba tirar mis ropas a un lado y arrancarles las suyas, solo un par de botones desabrochados me dejaban ver un poco de su pecho y deseaba ver el resto de su cuerpo. La paciencia que él bien trabajaba no hacía presencia en mía aquella noche.

La ansiedad aumento cuando sus manos se deslizaron desde mis pies descalzos hasta el borde de la falda que formaba parte de mi vestido. No debía pedir permiso, él lo sabía y aprovecharía eso. Rozó sus manos sobre mis muslos mientras buscaba mi cintura, con la suavidad de un amante profesional. Me sentía pequeña entre sus manos y un empujón me dejó recostada en la cama. Terminó de zafar su camisa y un gemido escapó de mis labios antes de ser atrapados por los suyos una vez más. Yo sabía lo que quería, y si no lo obtenía, el no tendría lo que le gustaba.

La atmosfera nos envolvía en un calor de esos que te invaden desde adentro. Las luces se habían apagado, no eran necesarias pues sus manos sabían exactamente a donde ir y sus labios las seguían inquietos y expertos. ¿Amor? No esa noche, solo era sexo y pasión, solo una danza que conocíamos él y yo, que de alguna manera me llevaba al infinito y me hacía desvariar.

No importaba cuantas veces imaginara el final, no lo quería ver llegar. Era significativo estar con él en la intimidad y era intimidante el pensar en detenerlo, solo quería continuar y dejarle sentir también lo que estaba sintiendo yo. La oscuridad y la soledad brindaban el ambiente y la oportunidad. No era amor, pero si llegaba a serlo, entonces podría olvidar, porque tendría algo nuevo que recordar. Así que mientras las luces permanecieran apagadas, yo lo intentaría hacer volar, deseando que lo que yo hiciese fuese eso lo que le gustaba.

Era excitante y creaba gran estaxis en mí el tenerlo entre mis brazos, o más bien entre mis piernas. Poder jugar toda la noche con su cabello, sin recordar donde habían quedado el vestido o mi collar. La ropa tiende a estorbar en la cama, así que era mejor de esa manera. Pero el sol salió, y por la ventana se asomó, envolviendo salvaje nuestros cuerpos desnudos en la cama, con no más que un par de sabanas enrolladas y una botella en sus manos, escurriendo la última gota de algún licor escogido al azar, cuyo nombre no logro recordar.

Sus brazos me envolvieron una vez más con el mismo olor embriagador de la noche anterior, acechándome desde atrás, como antes lo había hecho, ofreciendo un último cigarrillo que se había rodado de la caja. Lo encendí y sin decir nada lo fumé. Las palabras sobraban y el sol comenzaba a calentar las sabanas.

La colilla quedó en mis dedos por instantes antes de volar hasta el suelo. Dejé sus brazos y la cama para buscar mi ropa, donde sea que hubiese quedado, la necesitaba para vestirme y huir de aquel lugar. Ninguno decía nada y él imitó mi acción, buscando sus cosas también.

—¿No te vas a duchar? —preguntó.

—No tengo tiempo, ya amaneció, debo irme pronto —respondí sin mirarle a la cara.

—Te puedo llevar.

—No es necesario —dije cortante.

—Supongo, por tu actitud que no te volveré a ver —dijo sosteniendo mi brazo y obligándome a mirar directo en sus ojos negros y profundos.

—Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de decírtelo —besé su mentón y volví a mi oficio.

—¿Ni si quiera tu nombre? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

No respondí ninguna palabra. Solo terminé de vestirme y encendí mi teléfono en busca de algún número que me permitiera localizar un taxista en quien pudiera confiar para buscarme en aquel lugar. Me detuve frente a él una última vez, apreciando su enojado rostro una vez más.

—Ya te di lo que querías, ahora solo quiero olvidar.

No había más que decir, ahora tenía algo nuevo que recordar, así que sería más fácil olvidar. Recordé haber leído en sus cosas mientras dormía: _Uchiha Sasuke_. Le estaba agradecida, me había regalado, sin pedírselo, _una noche para olvidar_.

* * *

Bye bye dice: **_FanFicMatica_** :*


End file.
